Andi Shack Last Stand
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It became time to clean out Andi Shack somthing Andi never thought of would ever happen. Luckly her friends came by to cheer her up to play a fun game that Jonah brong from home. Will cherring Andi up work. What is the game, and will Buffy be her normal competitive self or let Andi win? Only one way to find out.


I don' own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Andi Mack in anyway.

* * *

Andi can't believe that her parents where moving. Well her grandparents that is after finding out that her sister was really her mom a few months ago. Now Andi Shack will be no more. It was hard for her to remove everything inside and just pack into boxes. She would ask her friends to help but it was something she wanted to do alone. Her friends completely understood. They wished they could help her, but decided to lesson to their friend. She just looked around where all the wonderful creativity came from. She did know it was just from her and not just some place, but Andi never thought of Andi Shack as just some place. It was way more then that, that words just can't be described.

What would take only an hour normally, took three for Andi. Andi would just stop as she held onto an item and remember all the things she made with it and who happen to have it. For lunch she did not want to leave Andi shack afraid it will be gone right away, or worse yet snatched into peace. She let her calls from her friends and her boyfriend Jonah and even their texts if she wanted to have lunch at Spudies. Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah understood not getting any response back to lunch. All three of them was just setting at a table eating their lunch.

"Man I hope Andi don't stay this way forever." Cyrus said.

"Me too." Buffy said.

"Why don't we go over there tonight and have like one last day in Andi Shack." Jonah said.

"I don't think she will take any of our calls or texts yet." Cyrus said.

"We just show up and we will have pizza and drinks." Buffy said.

"And I will bring some games." Jonah said.

"I don't know you guys. Just show up and hopes Andi wants to do any of these things. Then it will be just the three of us eating the pizza and having the drinks and playing with the games." Cyrus said.

"Well if that will happen we just let it. She will come to us then when she's ready. Besides who cares if she dose."

"The whole thing won't be as fun" Cyrus said as Buffy gave him a look. "you know what I mean."

Around seven the three of them showed up to Andi Shack and knocked on hopes she be inside. After what felt forever the door opened seeing a bloodshot eye of their friend. They clearly saw behind her and it was just emptiness.

"We thought to cheer you up and have one last day inside Andi Shack." Buffy said.

"Yah we got pizza, soda, and Games." Cyrus.

"Well Only one game the others did not have all the pieces to them." Jonah said.

"Well we got you your favorite pizza and drink." Cyrus said.

"And I got the cups." Buffy said. "In your favorite color if I may add."

"Thanks you guys I don't know what to say."

"So how about it one last time inside Andi Shack to remember all the great times together." Buffy said.

The small party was on and one of the two leader bottles where open. The smell of Andi's favorite pizza was getting to her and just had to take a slice. After a few slices. It was time to play the game Jonah came over with.

"So what's the game?" Andi asked.

"Its my older brother's game but he won't miss it. Well I hope not anyways."

"Yah, yah whatever. What is it so I can destroy all you guys." Buffy said.

"Truth or dare."

"Why can't we just play with normally without some card telling what to say or do?" Andi asked.

"I guess it's more fun as there's times you don't know what to ask or what dare to give someone." Cyrus said.

"Yah ok. Let's do this. How bad can it be."

What four of them did not know was Jonah's older brother had the adult version of the game but put it into the family friendly version box. He did make a mark on the box so he would always knows what version to pull out when it came to family game night.

"Andi why don't you start. You pick a card and it will tell you who to pick. Well more like left, right, middle, or your choice."

"So I can just pick someone without the card?"

"Well no the card says your choice, but I can't remember how many are there for that card. I just know it's less then the others that are all the same amount. So anyways you of course ask the question and based on what they say you pick that card. Each card is worth points and if you don't do what the card says you lose points. The game is set for fifteen to thirty minuets depending on how many are playing." Jonah said.

"Point system I like it as you know I will have most of the points without losing a single one. Do we get to pick how many points we want, because that would be awesome ." Buffy said

"No it will say how much it is worth and the card reader which be Andi for now can't say how many points it is until Buffy dose or doesn't do what it says on the card. But you have to show the card after so there would be no cheating so you could give the person one point for doing it and ten for not doing it. So on the card there is only one number and I think the highest number is five. In our family we lose an extra point if we don't do what the card says like if the card is worth five you would lose six." Jonah finished.

"Wow what away to make a simple game less simple." Cyrus said.

Being there was no writing tools and paper Jonah made sure to bring them for the game.

"Oh one last thing and it's optional. Having a score keeper."

"I'll do it." Buffy said as everyone looked at Buffy and knew why. "I won't cheat even if. I'm very competitive."

"But you get too competitive when you keep score so I say if you do what the card asks you get it if not you don't get the card." Andi said

"Or we don't keep score and just have a friendly game of truth or dare." Cyrus said.

"What's the fun in that?" Buffy asked.

"I'll keep score then. I got nothing to gain anyways." Cyrus said trying to impress Jonah by taking charge.

The Game was now on the cards have been shuffled and everyone got ready on what the fait the cards had for them. The room felt silent. The only thing heard was the chirping of the crickets. Andi took a deep breath before pulling the first card. Andi was really hoping for center or your choice as Jonah was looking right at her with those eyes of his. She could just get lost in them, and his smile makes her melt. She closed her eyes before opening them to see the word RIGHT on it. She smiled and seen her best friend Buffy.

"Tru..."Andi was quickly cut off

"Normally I would say dare regardless but since we are dealing with cards I pick truth."

Andi picked up the truth card. "Swim trunks or Speedos?"

No one saw that coming not even Jonah as he don't remember that being one of the questions, but it has been awhile since he played and the family never did go throw every card.

"Um ok...I would not mind seeing a boy in a speedo."

Andi was not the only one in the room was thinking on what Jonah would look like in a speedo.

"How many points was that?" Buffy asked hoping it was a good number.

"Just one." Andi said.

The game started off kind of normal with Buffy picking middle making it to be Cyrus, who also picked truth.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Oh that's easy Iris." Cyrus said smiling.

"That's o...Two points." Buffy said wanting to cheat but she can't cheat.

Cyrus was happy that he got the word RIGHT making it be Jonah. He just smiled and without even asking Jonah already gave his answer.

"Dare."

Cyrus can't wait to find out what funny thing will say on the card.

"I dare you to." Cyrus said and looked at the card. His eyes widen "show off your underwear."

"What?" Everyone said other then Cyrus.

Cyrus showed the card to Jonah hiding the point. Jonah did not know what to make of this. Not One to back down from something this small lifted up his shirt and was about to pull a peace of his boxers but Buffy stopped him.

"Oh no you will at least unbutton and unzip the pants to show your underwear, or if you are brave enough pull down your pants."

"Buffy." Andi said

"What? It's not like I wrote the card and made Jonah say yes to a dare."

Cyrus for one was getting hard just thinking about seeing Jonah in his underwear. Jonah just looked around and looked at Andi before pulling down his pants half way reveling his boxers. He soon pulled up his pants and sat back down.

"That was four points by the way."

Next up was Jonah and he got middle. Andi was thinking on what to pick, but she ended picking truth. Jonah picked up the card and can't believe what it said. What kind of cards are these.

"What is it Jonah?" Asked Andi.

"Something is wrong as I never seen this question in the game or even the last three. It says what color is your underwear slash bra and panties" Jonah said.

"Wait what?" Buffy said as she was thinking Jonah is trying to pull a fast one.

Jonah soon showed the card to the grope and they could not believe it either. Andi was glad it was a truth and not a dare.  
She took a deep breath and gave her answer.

"Whitsh pink."

"And I thought it would of been more creative knowing you." Buffy said.

"Well no one is going to see it so what's the point?" Andi said.

"Well anyways that was one point and it's your turn Andi." Jonah said.

As the game went on it became little more sexual with truths each getting little higher in points. Such truths like if they took baths or showers and what do they sleep in at night. The dares themselves where also where getting sexual but yet something in the air made them do them like sucking on a finger in a sexy way and remove their socks. It was soon Cyrus turn and he chose dare. Everyone held their breaths as Andi drew the card and it was weird but simple.

"Nibble on earlobe." Andi said.

"How am I going to that to my own ear?" Cyrus asked.

"I think it means you pick someone to do it to." Andi said.

"Oh." Cyrus said.

Cyrus wanted to do it to Jonah but he can't show that he has feelings for him. The only choice he had was Andi or Buffy. Seeing the studs in Andi's ear dose not want to damage them or get his teeth stuck in them so the only choice was Buffy's

"Well then Buffy would you mind?" Cyrus asked.

"Well ok I guess." Buffy said.

He soon leans over and Buffy dose too. Soon he was dibbling on her ear. In some strange way it was not bad for Buffy but to Cyrus it was just too weird and the other two would of agreed. Once over the cards spoke making it Buffy's turn. After some thought she chose dare.

"The card says do a sexy lap dance to the person on your right."

Andi and Buffy looked at each other not believing this. At least it was not a strip tease in Buffy's mind. The boys watched on as Buffy did her sexy lap dance. The dance made Jonah hard and even Cyrus. Making Cyrus thing he maybe bi and not gay after all. As for the girls, it just felt weird and after a few seconds Buffy stopped and went back to her spot to pick up a card. On it said LEFT making it Jonah. Jonah thought about it wondering what it could be the possibilities. Taking a chance he chose dare. He held his breath as Buffy drew from the dare cards. Jonah closed his eyes waiting for his fait. Buffy looked down at the card and her eyes widen. "Oh no." Buffy thought knowing Cyrous's secret. "How would they react."

"Well?" Jonah asked still with his eyes closed.

"Are you ready for this one?" Buffy asked.

"How bad is it?" Jonah asked.

"Not bad. Simple really. Well kinda. You have to French kiss the person to your left for a minute."

The room again fell silent not believing this. Jonah with his eyes still closed was forgetting who was on his left just then. He opened his eyes to then realize it was Cyrus. Jonah just looked at his number one fan with him looking back.

"Dude it's ok if you say no to it. I would too braa." Cyrus said hiding his exdiment he may get a kiss from the cute boy he been crushing on.

Jonah nodded but then surprised everyone on doing the dare. More so with Cyrus. The smaller boy fell backwards as the kiss took over him soon something in the boys took over their bodies as they got into the kiss. Cyrus hands was on the back of Jonah's head while Jonah's hands was on the side of Cyrus's face. The girls just watched on. For some reason they where enjoying the show and that it was also causing them to get a little wet. The kiss soon broke and the boys just looked at each other not saying a word. The two soon sat back down in their spots.

"Sorry don't know what came over me. It was like the card had me in its control or something." Jonah said.

"Yah same here but we know not to tell anybody. After all we both have girlfriends." Cyrus said. "Yours just happen to be here."

Andi just blushed with the image of her boyfriend kissing her friend still in her head. It was now Jonah's turn to ask a truth or dare question and so far the your choice card never came up until now. He showed the card to everyone and everyone knew he was going to pick Andi. Without Jonah saying the word Andi nodded her head.

"Dare. After all it might just say take my shirt off."

Jonah took the dare card and can't believe it. French kissing Cyrus was nothing compared to what was on the card.

"Um I think you just want to back out of this one." Jonah said.

"Its that bad huh?" Andi asked.

"For all of us I say." Jonah said.

"Just tell me." Andi said.

"Ok. Suck the person's dick or lick the person's pussy on your left. Fir two minuets. So that would be Buffy."

"How come mine couldn't be kissing?" Andi said.

"I'm with you. We are great friends but not that of great of friends." Buffy said.

Then something happened to the girls. Buffy pulled down her pants and pussy revealing her pussy with some hair around it. Then Andi went on her belly and started to lick her friend's pussy for the first time. Buffy started to moan as she put her head back and her eyes closed. The boys where getting hard just by watching the action in front of them. The boys just looked at each other and back at the action. Their hand slid into their pants and rubbed their bulge. As Andi continued to lick away she was getting better at it. Soon Buffy was rubbing her breast with one hand and pushed Andi's head more into her pussy with the other.

Then something was affecting the boys as they started to get naked and Buffy soon removing her shirt and bra. The boys went on each side of Buffy and started to suck away on her nipples. Buffy moaned even more now. Soon Andi stopped to remove her shirt and bra and went back eating out Buffy. Soon Andi was taking off her pants and her pussy as she was eating out Buffy. Soon Jonah stopped licking and sucking on Buffy's beast and went over to Andi where he started to eat her out.

Now both girls where moaning and this caused Andi to stop eating out Buffy, but Cyrus took over eating out Buffy. The girls pushed the boys heads into their pussy and soon they just looked into each others eyes. Andi and Buffy just smiled at each other before making out with each other. Their hands moved all over each other's bodies as the boys counted to eat them out. Soon enough the girls where having their first orgasom from a boy. The boys pulled away and soon Buffy was sucking Cyrus and Andi sucking Jonah.

This time the boys where moaning as the girls sucked away. The boys turned to each other as the girls sucked away and started to make out with each other again. The boys where soon on edge and shot their loads into the girls mouths. They gladly swallowed their loads but things where just starting. Buffy took Cyrus's dick and slid it into her pussy. Andi took Jonah's dick and slid it into her pussy. The girls soon where riding the boys dicks as they made out. Leaving the boys to make out again with each other. All four of them where moaning as they made out.

After a few more thrusts Buffy and Andi traded places. Andi slid onto Cyrus's dick and Buffy sliding on Jonah's. They did this while the boys continued making out. The girls where once again making out as they riding on dicks again. Each of them felling each other all over. The girls soon had another orgasom as their bodies shook. As for the boys they where closer to their edge. The girls somehow knew this and got off of them and went into a sixty nine. The boys broke the kiss and looked at each other before they where in a sixty nine of their own.

Andi was on top eating out Buffy again as she fingers her. Buffy was doing the same thing with one hand while the other was squeezing Andi's ass and pushing Andi's pussy more into her mouth. As for the boys, Cyrus was on top sucking away getting much of Jonah's dick into his mouth as possible. As for Jonah he was also sucking away on Cyrus's dick getting much of it as possible by pushing Cyrus dick He even started to squeeze it. The girls soon had another orgasm with the boys not far behind. The four of them soon passed out.

Once awake they where dressed and the game was no where to be found. They don't remember getting dressed but they do remember what happened. One by one they steeped out of the shack not believing what they are seeing. Andi for one smiled as she seen that Andi Shack has been moved at it means only one thing. Andi Shack has been saved.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story pleas let me know.


End file.
